Sam
by ohmycastiel22
Summary: Sam is a football player, so why is he joining Glee Club and what will he find out about himself when he get's in adn makes new friends? Edit: SAM's got his own tab now! :D WIN!
1. Lima Loser

William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. I've gone to this school since I was a freshman and next year would be my last. I hated this school, the students more specifically. Everyone in this school was a Lima loser, including me, I wasn't going anywhere, I had no brilliant plan for the future or for college, because I knew that I wasn't worth anything.

I was just boring Sam Hughes, a nobody to anyone outside of this town. The only thing I was remotely good at was football and our team sucked, no colleges were going to notice us ever, not even the few players who actually mattered like Finn Hudson or Noah Puckerman, there was no way I would get noticed. So, for the first time in my life, I was standing in the choir room, in front of my Spanish teacher, Mr. Scheuster who had the strangest look on his face. It was a look of confusion and excitement.

I knew that this was basically social suicide, hell it **was **suicide, but I could sing and I wasn't a bad dancer. So maybe I could get noticed for something like singing… in Glee Club.


	2. Audition

I had to say, I was definitely confused. I mean I knew that kids other then the ones in Glee now could sing but I never excepted to get more football players, especially not one who was so popular. Sam Hughes was someone who I never expected, we lived in the same apartment building. He lived with his parents and his sister and they were in the market for a new house, a bigger one but still in Lima.

"I didn't expect for more football players to audition this year." I said to Sam, who was seated behind the piano. "Do you play?" I asked.

He smiled and his tone was a lot nicer than I had expected it to be, "Yeah, I learned to play when I was young and I've been playing for my family ever since." He looked down at the piano and smiled, tracing some of the keys with his fingers.

"That's great, now go ahead and do your thing." I took a seat near the piano, but far away enough so that he wasn't uncomfortable.

He nodded and started playing, it wasn't too long before he started singing along with the piano.

"Well now that it's morning

Where do you want to go from here?

Well now that we're sober

Are your thoughts of me more clear?

And now that your head is right

Of what you did last night

It keeps playing in my mind

Cause girl I got a thing for you

And I think it's kind of crazy

Cause I know that you are someone true

You wonder where you were last night

For now I'll say goodbye

But don't think we're through

I got a thing for you."

He let his voice trail off and the piano slowly came to a stop. I clapped, slowly. I was shocked, not shocked enough to make a deal about it but still shocked "Wow, that was great."

He stood up and said "Thanks." He picked up the bags that he had thrown on the ground when he came in.

"Hey, if you're serious about this, rehearsals are every day right after school. Don't worry about football practice, Coach Tanaka and I have our schedules worked out."

He nodded and headed out the door.


	3. Friends?

So… I was sitting the chorus room, with the rest of the Glee Club, trying to make myself invisible… and failing. Everyone had stared at me for at least five seconds at some point before Mr. Schuester came in carrying a pile of papers.

"Welcome back, I hope you all had a wonderful summer." He looked around the room and spotted me "As you can see we have a new member, and hopefully we'll get some more freshman in a couple weeks and then we'll get going."

Some of the people in the club started talking, the two people sitting next to me, Mercedes (I think was her name), Kurt Hummel, and Quinn Fabray started talking about something completely unrelated to the club.

I made out some of what they were talking about, basically just clothes and stuff so I turned away from them and saw that Finn was sitting right next to me, talking to Rachel Berry, his girlfriend. I laughed on the inside, Finn had definitely downgraded from Quinn to Rachel.

"Hey, can you actually sing?"

I turned my head back to Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn and said "Yeah, I actually really like singing." I was surprised because what I said was true, I did like singing and as far as I was concerned Glee Club shouldn't just be a group of lame kids who get picked on.

Kurt laughed and asked "Isn't this social suicide for you though?" Mercedes added "Yeah, why did you join."

I sighed and said "Well, I know that this is social suicide, but I think it's stupid that the jocks-"

Quinn interrupted me "You are a jock."

"I know, but I also like singing. That point aside, I don't think it's a bad thing to want to express yourself." I avoided eye contact with each of them and pulled my phone out to pretend that I was fiddling with it.

Kurt nodded and said "So, what you're saying is that you're not like the other jocks?"

I rolled my eyes and said "You guys seem to accept the fact the Puck is here, why can't I be here without being interrogated?"

"Because you look lonely." Quinn said, patting my shoulder.

I shook my head and said under my breath but loud enough for them to hear "Great I'm being comforted by-"

"Okay, everyone break off into groups of four, two guy two girls." Mr. Schuester started saying. All three of them looked at me, I rolled my eyes and nodded once. "We're having a competition, we need to get started on invitationals. The winning group will get to decide the opening number."

Rachel spoke up and said "Mr. Schue, do we even need the competition?"

He rolled his eyes and answered "Of course we do, Rachel. Just because you have a strong voice doesn't mean you get every solo." She nodded and leaned back in her seat.

Mr. Schuester went over some rules, like no performance enhancers, no overly profane songs, everyone had to have a solo. We were going to vote at the end of next week for the group with the best performance and we couldn't vote for our group.

When he was done talking Quinn pulled me up by my shirt and they dragged to the door of the choir room. I broke away from them and said "I can walk on my own, just tell me where we're going."

Kurt spoke up and said "We're going to the auditorium to decide what we're singing."

I nodded and said "Well, you could have told me that."

"Not if we want to get there before Rachel." Quinn said.

We started walking down the hall and into the auditorium, it was a lot bigger when it was empty, room made an echo of each of our footsteps as we walked to the stage. "So I was thinking we could sing something from Broadway." Kurt started saying.

Quinn basically interrupted him and said "I want to hear Sam sing first, what if he's horrible?"

Mercedes and Kurt nodded in agreement and said "Oh yeah."

I sighed "I'm not bad, Mr. Schue seemed to like me."

Kurt laughed and said "Mr. Schue likes everyone."

I nodded and said "Well, I don't know what to sing. I had it planned out when I auditioned."

"Sing a girl song, just to show your range." Mercedes said, looking at Quinn, they nodded at each other and smiled.

Quinn smiled and said "Avril Lavinge, Hot."

I pulled my eyebrows together "I don't even know that song." I said.

Kurt shook his head and said "Ignore them, just sing what you want." They all stared at me, so I sat down on the stool beside the piano, I tried to avoid eye contact.

They looked away and started whispering, I looked down and started singing. I turned around to the piano and began to play as well.

"Oh, thinking about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me coming back for more

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven

Love is all that I need

An I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven.

Oh once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

bring you up when you're feeling down.

Yeah nothing can change what you mean to me,

Oh there lots that I can say,

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

And baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven

Love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven.

Yeah

I've been waiting for so long

For something to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dream are coming true

Through the good times and bad

I'll be standing here by you Oh!

And baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it here in your heart

It isn't to hard to see we're in heaven

Heaven!

Whoa oh oh.

You're all that I want

You're all that I need"

There was clapping behind me, I turned around, all three of them were clapping, they were also staring at me, and whispering to each other. They stopped and I stood up "Okay, so you're good." Kurt said.

Quinn laughed and said "Really good."


	4. Sickly

~Kurt~

It was like a pile of bricks punched me in the face after I had gotten horrible sunburn and then had lemon juice squirted in my eyes, that how hard it had hit me. It happened a couple days ago when I was with Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam, we were rehearsing our song, a mash up of A Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton) and Storm (lifehouse). I had looked over in Sam's direction for a second too long and now I had these feelings that I didn't know how to deal with.

Then I forgot my part and started mumbling, Mercedes came over to me and asked if I was okay when we were done. All I told her was that she needed to come over to my house after school so we could talk. I left rehearsal before I could think, Mercedes followed me out to my car and got in. I drove down to my house and we headed to my room.

"Kurt, what is wrong with you?" She asked when I threw myself on the sofa.

I ignored her and just asked "Remember when I told you that I liked Finn?"

She nodded and asked "Do you still like him?" she jumped to conclusions and said "Kurt, you said you wouldn't fall for another straight guy, and to not be over Finn-"

I interrupted her with "I know! I know, I said that and I don't like Finn. It's someone else." I said, wrapping an arm around myself, trying to cut myself off from the world. I had to chant in my head _You'll be alone when she leaves. You'll be alone when she leaves. You'll be alone when she leave. _It was the only thing keeping me calm.

"Who?" She asked. I stayed quiet and looked down. "Kurt, I can't help you with this if you don't tell me who it is."

I nodded and lifted my head. "Sam." I said calmly, a heavy load lifted of off my chest when I said it and I sat up.

"Sam?" Mercedes thought for a second and said "Kurt, a couple of days ago you were going on about how you'd rather be singing with barnyard animals than you with him and now all of a sudden… this?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I know, and he's still annoying and all but he's different than the other jocks, more different than how I said Finn was." I took a deep breath and continued "It doesn't matter, I'm just going to try to forget about this and move on. I Can't fall for another straight guy. It's terrible, he can't even return the feelings."

Mercedes laughed and said "Remember when we first joined the glee club and I told you that I liked you?"

I took another breath and said "Mercedes, this is different. If I tell him then we won't even be friends, unlike you and I."

"Relax, Kurt You don't have to tell him, just forget about it. You have to accept the fact that he won't like you, I had to." She said, she patted me on the shoulder and sat down

I was still scared out of my mind as to how I would act around Sam, so I skipped every class that I had with him on Monday and went to the nurse's office to lay down. I even got my dad to take me home early so I wouldn't have to go to glee rehearsal. I felt childish, really, avoiding Sam just because I might blush around him. But despite how childish I felt I avoided him on Tuesday and Wednesday and then I planned to on Thursday but…

I ran into Sam on my way to the Nurse's office. "You know if you're sick and you go home everyday you should stay home from school." He said, I looked up from my locker, shocked that he knew where it was.

"Just what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I've seen you talking to Quinn and Mercedes, you're not sick, you're avoiding me." He said, he looked down at me with his green eyes, they were sharper than ever. I turned my head away from him as soon as I realized that I had been staring at him. I closed my locker and said "I haven't been avoiding you, Sam. I've been sick."

"You don't look sick." He said accusingly.

I rolled my eyes and said "Well, I'm feeling better." I immediately slapped myself in the face on the inside.

"Good, so you can come to class." Sam smiled and headed in the direction of the first class that we had together.

I stayed a distance behind him and stared at him as he walked. He was taller than me, not as tall as Finn but taller than Puck. He had short blonde hair that actually made him look more fashionable than I'm sure he meant to be. I knew he was straight because he had a girlfriend, she was on the Cheerios with me and she was almost as ditsy as Brittany but had the common sense she needed to survive.

I thought about what Mercedes said _"You don't have to tell him, just forget about it. You have to accept the fact that he won't like you, I had to." _I smiled and dashed forward, I stood next to Sam.

"See, you are feeling better, Hummel." He laughed and kept walking.

I laughed to and said "Yeah, I think I was just over reacting because I don't normally get sick." I walked ahead of him and got to the classroom first. I was greeted by Mercedes and Tina.

"Boy, you are not sick." Mercedes said.

"I was, Mercedes." I lied.

"Whatever, I'm glad you're 'feeling better'" She laughed. Her eyes moved to the door and I turned Sam walked in Mercedes lowered her voice and asked "It was him wasn't it?"

"Who?" I asked, trying to act like I had no idea what she was talking about. I searched the room and found Sam. I subtly pointed toward him and mouthed "Sam?" Mercedes nodded and looked at me, almost worried. "No, my being sick had nothing to do with Hughes." I laughed.

"You're a horrible liar." She said and headed over to her seat.

I sat next to her "Who says I'm lying?" I asked. She laughed and didn't respond, I looked across the room at Quinn. She waved and smiled, I returned the gesture and looked back over at Mercedes "If you want to know, I'm definitely over him." I said.

Mercedes looked back at me and laughed again "Yeah right, Kurt. I'm just glad you can come back to rehearsal, we almost have the whole song down and you need to learn the dance."

"Well, we can just go over that later. I'm coming over your house after school." I said, directing my attention to the teacher who had apparently started class.

Mercedes laughed quietly and said "We have a boy dance and a girl dance, Sam can help you." She looked over at Sam and back at me "He's actually a pretty good dancer." She smiled and said "Don't worry, if you're really over him you have nothing to worry about." I rolled my eyes but felt my insides ease a bit, she was right and as far as I was concerned, I was over Sam.


	5. Choreography

Okay, I noticed that I hadn't put a disclaimer and that's because I forgot, but anyway! I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Also, I'm switching it to third person from now on. I'll make another note if I change my mind and want first person again.

*Okay so My Sam is really nothing like the Sam that they've introduce in the show (who I love) but whatever, for this fic he'll be how I want him*

Sam looked across the choir room and spotted Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes; he smiled and made his way over to them. "Hey, good to see you can actually come to rehearsal, Kurt." He said.

Kurt laughed softly and said "Yeah well, Mercedes told me that I need to get you to help with the choreography."

Sam nodded and said "Yeah," he turned his attention to the whole group "I think we should run through the song and then go through the choreography." Quinn and Mercedes nodded and started whispering to each other.

Kurt chimed in with "And if I have it down we can run through the whole number."

They agreed and went on with rehearsal, each of them got their parts perfectly the first time so Kurt and Sam went off to practice their dance moves. Sam laughed and said "I see that your being sick didn't do anything to your voice."

Kurt nodded and said "I-it was my stomach, mostly. I didn't have any uh- throat problems."

Sam rolled his eyes and asked, "Yeah, okay, when are you going to stop lying to me?" He threw his stuff off to the side and pushed some boxes so they could have a clear area to practice the choreography.

"Are you saying I wasn't sick?" Kurt asked, offended.

Sam laughed and said "That's what I'm saying." He grabbed a pile of chairs and placed them next to the boxes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "Well then, what the hell do you think I was doing?" He wandered over to an empty chair and sat in it.

Sam faced Kurt and replied slowly. "Avoiding me."

Kurt cocked his head slightly to the side "Avoiding you?" Sam nodded and Kurt spoke up "And just where did you got that idea?" He stood up and walked a couple feet away from Sam.

"Well I find it strange that I'm the only person in Glee who you haven't spoken to in the past three days." He walked closer to Kurt "Also, you didn't skip classes that I didn't have with you."

Kurt turned around "Now it just sounds like you're stalking me, where did hear that?"

"Rachel." Sam said, smiling with succession. Kurt stared at him, slowly shaking his head. "Now, if you want we can get started on the choreography or, you can tell me why you were avoiding me," He stared at Kurt "and I think you know which one I want."

Kurt rolled his eyes and asked "You want me to tell you why I was avoiding you?" he looked away and took a couple steps backward.

"Yes." Sam replied. "I mean, we are friends right?" Kurt nodded "So did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." he sighed and said "If anyone did anything wrong, it's me."

Sam sat down next to Kurt and asked "Well, what did you do?"

Kurt made quick eye contact with Sam for a second. "I was stupid, I didn't even-"

"What did you do, Kurt?" Sam pushed.

Kurt breathed in and then out slowly, "You're not going to like it." he warned Sam.

Sam smiled and said "Try me."

"Well, I was avoiding you because I don't think we can be friends." Kurt said, looking away from Sam.

"There's more to it than that, like a reason." Sam said, he continued with "Why can't we be friends?"

Kurt thought for a second "Because," He said. He looked at Sam, who was staring at Kurt. "Because I like you," Kurt said, "Like that."

OOO Look at me bein all cliffhangery and all! HOW TRICKY AM I? MWA HA HAHA Sorr y that I haven't updated for awhile I wasn't in a 'glee mood' but due to it being back on I'm in a glee mood again ;D SOOO:

HOW WILL SAM REACT?

WILL HE FREAK?

WILL HE MAK OUT WITH THE GAY KID?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER :D


	6. Lights Out and Struggle

Sam pasted a confused look on his face "You like me?" He asked. Kurt nodded. He laughed and said "I don't care."

Kurt looked at him just as confused as Sam had been. "You don't care? Well why not, I'm a guy?"

Sam nodded, "I know what you are Kurt. I'm not some kind of homophobe who's going to freak out just because you like me, I've had plenty of girls like me. I don't know why we can't be friends."

"Yeah, well I thought you'd be a little bit more wierded out." Kurt laughed.

"Well I'm not," Sam stood up and asked "So, let's get started on these dance moves, shall we?" Sam smiled.

Kurt nodded and said "Okay." He stood up and walked into the center of the room. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"Thanks." Kurt muttered.

Sam smiled and said "Don't mention it, you're a good friend, Kurt."

"And then Mercedes made up this weird twisty move, it just doesn't really-" Sam started moving his feet around, staring at them the whole time. "work right with my legs, they're too long."

Kurt laughed "Don't hurt yourself." He walked across from Sam and tried to mimic Sam's feet, to his surprise it really was hard. "Maybe we can come up with some kind of similar 'twist move' that Mercedes can deal with."

Sam stared into space and almost whispered "Yeah, maybe." He seemed to be lost in thought, his voice trailed off at the end of his sentence and he suddenly snapped back to attention. "So yeah, that's.. that's the whole dance."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, pulling his eyebrows together.

~Sam~

I didn't remember the floor being this hard, I was in my room wasn't I? I thought that I had the soft blue carpet, what happened to the carpet? I remember moving a lot, someone else was there. I felt my breath getting slower, I couldn't process what was happening. Then it came to me, the floor was hard and cold, I was still in the chorus room… practicing dance moves with… Kurt?

But it was dark, I was aware of what I thought was everything. I felt like I was floating, then it went black.

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion and looked around the bright room. I was still in the choir room, but now Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Mr. Schue were there too.

"Sam, are you awake?" It was the deep voice of Mr. Schue, the one that always interrupted my daydreaming in Spanish class.

I nodded in response to his question. My eyes were open and I was looking around, so I was awake right? What had I been doing though? "What happened?" I asked, quietly.

Kurt answered this time, I couldn't tell by his tone what he was feeling exactly. "You kind of just passed out. You were staring into space and then nothing, you fell over, it was only about twenty minutes ago." He sounded bored, mostly.

Mr. Schue added to that "I called your parents, they'll be here soon to pick you up." Panic flooded through my body.

I hadn't told my parents about Glee club, they thought tat I had football practice everyday, when Glee club ended I'd go running for an hour or until my parents picked me up, so I'd be sweaty. I took a deep breath. "What did you tell them?" I asked slowly.

It was too late my phone started buzzing, telling me that I had a text. Mr. Schue said something but I didn't listen, the text was from my dad: "Get out here. NOW." My stomach clenched out of fear. My head started feeling hot and I looked forward, I imagined that I had interrupted Mr. Schue "I have to go, my dads here."

I said my goodbyes, followed by the impression that Kurt and Mercedes were leaving at the same time that I was, seeing as how they were talking about who would drive or something, I wasn't paying attention.

I walked out the door of the chorus room, picking up my books as I left. I could feel every part of my body grow hot with tension and I was torn between whether getting there quicker and getting it over with or taking my time and thinking of some kind of way to get out the situation. I walked at a normal pace, not making up my mind.

I had no idea what I was going to tell him, unless Mr. Schue didn't tell him about the whole glee thing. Before I knew it I reached the doors of the school. I slowly reached for the door and walked out. My Dad's jeep was parked right in the front of the parking lot. I breathed in and walked toward it.

"Samuel Evans (that's the only thing about the character that I'm correcting) Please tell me that I didn't hear what that teacher told me." He said between his clenched teeth.

I frowned and said "You didn't hear what that teacher told you?" I tried, changing to a smile.

"Glee club?" He questioned. I winced. "Sam, I've talked to you about this. If you're going to get anywhere it's not going to be because you're hanging out with gay kids." He said, harshly. By the way, we had NOT talked about this.

"Dad, come on, I like Glee club." I said, speaking the truth. I opened the jeep door and got in.

"And what about football?" He raised his voice "You're going to turn gay, Sam! Christ, you already tolerate them." He said, he got out of the car. "Get out, we're talking."

"We can't talk in the car?" I asked, looking around to see if the parking lot was empty. I spotted Mercedes and Kurt. "Dad, no, I know those people."

He laughed sarcastically, "Are they you fellow glee kids?" He mused as if he thought I was lying.

I rolled my eyes "Yes, Dad, they're in Glee."

He squinted his eyes "Is that white one a boy or girl?" he asked.

~Kurt~

The parking lot was suddenly louder, two voices yelling at each other. I couldn't make out what they were about and I didn't look until I heard "It's not my fault that you're hanging out with faggots!" I turned my heads and saw the familiar blonde hair of Sam, he was walking around the hood of a brown jeep, toward a black haired man who was just about the same height as him, from what I could tell the safest thing to presume was that he was his father.

They were both yelling, I saw Sam's mouth move and listened to the loud words that came out "You can't just judge a whole club like that!" He yelled.

I saw Mercedes turn her head in the direction of the argument and noticed that I had stopped walking.

"Yes I can, Sam. Glee club? Who else would join a club like that?" His father yelled back at him, a vein in his neck grew larger as he strained his voice.

"I would, Dad! They actually treat me like I'm worth something!" He yelled back.

"Well then maybe you're turning gay!" His Dad suggested.

The comment mad me feel horrible, as if it was My fault that Sam's dad hated gay people. They're voices quieted down and I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. Sam turned around and I made eye contact with him for about two seconds, the expression on his face was unreadable.


	7. Hot damn

~Sam~

I locked eyes with Kurt in the parking lot and my stomach suddenly clenched again, with a different fear than when I was walking outside. I quickly got in the car, I had another text message. From Kurt: "What was that about, or is it private" I didn't respond, I didn't want to talk about it. My head was hot, I decided to text, Jenna, my girlfriend.

I met here on a blind date, it wasn't serious, I barely liked her like that. We'd only been going out for three weeks. I texted her often though.

"Hey, Jenna :) What's up?"

It took her four minutes to respond. My dad had started the car and we weren't in the parking lot anymore.

"So rumor is that you're gay, Sammy."

"Not true, duh."

I laughed it off, but for some reason i couldn't shake the feeling that 'gay' was the basis of all my problems today.

"Sam, you're in glee, you're friends with Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn."

"I'm not gay, Jenna."

"I can't date a gay guy."

"I'm NOT gay."

"But you're in Glee, it's bringing down my rep. 3"

I stared at the text for a couple of minutes, turned my phone off and threw it into the back of the Jeep. It didn't mean I was going to quit Glee, I loved Glee. For so many reasons. I slowly made a list in my head:

1) Expressing exactly what I felt (which seemed like a lie when I thought about it.)

2) The people were nicer than the jocks on the team

3) They accepted me

4) Singing and dancing was fun (to some extent)

5) Kurt

I shut the thought out of my mind. Since when did Kurt become a reason to go to Glee club? I answered the question in my head -unconsciously mind you- 'because Kurt's amazing' I told myself. I laughed on the inside, I wasn't gay.

~Kurt~

Since Sam didn't text me back, I figured that it was personal. It was all that lingered in my head though. I knew that I should just keep my nose out of other people's business, but I couldn't help wondering about it. I wanted to know what they were talking about.

Then I got a text from Sam:

"Can we go over the dance again? I could come over your house."

I tried to find a reason for Sam wanting to come over, we had gone through the dance about five times, he said that I had it down. I even showed Mercedes before we left and she said that I was good. I responded

"Sure, what's up?"

He responded after a couple of minutes

"I thought of an improvisation, at the end of the dance. I explained it to Mercedes and she said it was fine."

~A couple of hours later~

~third person~

(I took something from my oneshot collection, I found somewhere where it would fit so i used it if you don't like this tell me, but if you don't care than I'll probably do it agian when I have more stories and more onceshots)

Sam laughed and said "I never knew that dance moves could require almost as much energy as football practice." He grabbed the upper part of his shirt and wiped his forehead off and lowering it back down.

Kurt laughed too, grabbing the bottled water that he had stolen from his dad's mini fridge at the shop. "Well, it isn't normally this bad, I just have the heat on because tonight's supposed to be cold." He smiled and plopped himself down on the couch. "Water?' He asked, pointing to the fridge in the next room.

Sam waves his hand and says "No thanks."

"Good I don't have any anyway." Kurt laughs. Sam rolls his eyes and sits down next to Kurt, almost making skin contact. A short silence hung in the air, only covered by the radio still playing in the basement. They both smiled and Kurt said "I forgot to turn off the radio, I'll be right back."

Sam stared at the pattern of the carpet that he laid his feet on, impressed that the Hummel's had such great sense of style. He laughed to himself and concluded that Kurt was probably the mastermind behind the design of the house, there wasn't a day gone by without Kurt mentioning something about his clothes or anything having to do with fashion.

There was a change in the couch and Sam snapped back to attention, the music had stopped playing and Kurt was taking a drink of his water bottle. Sam jumped and Kurt asked "Are you okay?"

Sam replied quickly with "Yeah, you just, startled me, that's all. I was zoned out and you weren't here but then you were and I-"

Kurt laughed and said "I get it, you can stop rambling."

Sam laughed, leaning back on the couch a bit more. He stared back down at the carpet and then to his shoes, another silence started to linger in the air.

"What's wrong, you're awful quiet." Kurt said, almost pressing the matter.

Sam nodded and said "I was just thinking about-" He trailed off.

"About?" Kurt asked, letting his voice linger in the air until Sam responded

He laughed and said "No, no it's stupid." He turned his head to face Kurt.

"Come on, just tell me." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Sam started thinking for a couple second and say "Well, I actually wanted to ask you something." Kurt took another drink of his water and nods for Sam to ask his question. "I, uh- I wanted to know," He took a breath and tried to figure out how he could word his question in his mind "I wanted to know how you knew you were gay."

Kurt swallowed his water and looked away from Sam, directing his attention to his shoes, which were so much more interesting than the topic at hand "How did I know I was gay?" Kurt started thinking for a minute or two and says "I don't know, I just knew-"

Sam cut him off and asked "Like, have you ever kissed a boy before?"

"No." Kurt looked back at Sam and almost screams at how close Sam has gotten, whether he's noticed it himself or not.

"Do you want to?" Sam asked, before he could hold the words back in his head, it was too late the words were there and they had taken there affect. "You know, I didn't come here becuase i wanted to dance" Sam had gotten the reaction he knew deep down that he would get, Kurt's eyebrows pulled together for a second and his expression could only be responded to by action.

Sam quickly closed to space between him and Kurt, his pressed his lips against Kurt's and could literally feel the shock running through Kurt when neither of the boys pulled away until a couple seconds later. Kurt pulled only a couple of inches away and Sam closed the distance again only for a couple seconds before he pulled away. Kurt breathed in and looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam breathed, "I-I should go." He mumbled, looking across the room at his back pack that he had taken to Kurt's house.

Kurt moved out of impulse and grabbed Sam's hand as he stood up, Keeping him from walking away as quick as would have wanted. "Wait, Sam," Sam looked down at Kurt and Kurt let go of his hand "Was that real? Did you want t-"

"I don't know, Kurt." Sam said, quickly "But I have to go." Sam walked away quickly, he didn't grab his bag he just walked out.


	8. OH Goodness!

~Kurt~

I just stared blankly at nothing for five minutes after Sam left, and I often traced over my lips with my fingers. I tried to remember how the kiss had felt against my lips, but I just couldn't, I remembered that his lips were definitely warm, and the kiss was amazing. But that kiss brought pain, my heart felt like it was gone, just gone. My first thought after staring blankly at nothing, was to text Mercedes, about the kiss presumably. After thinking about, I realized that there wasn't much to tell. Sam and I weren't dating, we weren't better friends, and if anything we were worse friends than before.

Then I noticed his bag, sitting by my bedroom door (where we had been practicing) I walked over to it, picked it up and placed on the ground near the front door, so I would remember to bring it on Monday.

"Kurt, you okay?" It wasn't until My Dad had apparently walked in and spoken that I was aware of the hot tears running down my cheeks, but when I thought about it, they made sense. I turned around to look at him before I noticed the tear though.

"I'm fine Dad." An obvious lie, through my cracking voice. He raised an eyebrow at me, in doubt. "No, I'm not."

I could tell it pained him to ask the next part, as if he didn't actually want to know, "What happened?"

I sighed and said "Dad, I know you don't really want to know. Thanks for caring though."

Almost as if he was going to cut me off he spoke immediately "You're right, I don't want to know. But I care enough to get through it. How do you think I'd feel if, just because I don't want to know what happened, I left you in here crying you're eyes out?"

It was no longer a question of whether or not My Dad wanted to know, it was a question of whether I wanted to tell him, I barley wanted to tell Mercedes, let alone him. "Dad, I really just want to be alone right now. More than anything." It wasn't true, more than anything; I wanted to talk to Sam. I wanted everything to be fine with him.

It took a little more than that to convince My Dad to leave, but he did after two minutes or so, and I went downstairs, to cry on my bed. When I got downstairs I turned the lights on and saw a piece of loose leaf paper sitting on my bed. I walked over to throw it out but the words on the paper distracted me: Kurt, I left my bag on purpose, please go through it. I'm sorry ~ Sam.

I stared at the note, confused for the longest time. I didn't know how to respond to that. My mind told me to be angry at Sam, because this meant he planned to kiss me and that led to me hurting like my heart had been ripped out, but I hadn't noticed the pain of the ripping just the aftermath. But I couldn't be angry at him, because:

1) He was Sam.

2) If he left a note he probably had planned it out further than just hurting me.

So I went back upstairs to retrieve his bag and brought it back downstairs, where I could safely go through it without having My Dad question me and tell me that it wasn't my stuff to go through. I opened up the biggest pocket first, the one where someone would put binders and textbooks, I pulled out three folders, that had math, english, and chemistry homework, two binders, a plastic water bottle, his phone, and an iPod. There wasn't anything else in the main pocket, so I went to the smaller front pocket. There was only one thing in there, a piece of paper with word scribbled on it, in the same hand writing as the other note.

I put the other stuff backing the bigger pocket and started reading the note:

"Kurt: If you're reading this than I didn't know how I felt. I had planned to kiss you tonight, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I had planned to take my bag if I knew how I felt and somehow get the note off of your bed, but if I didn't know how I felt then I would leave everything there. I know that I shouldn't have done, it but today after school when I was talking to my dad, you were one of the reasons why I actually argued. He's a really huge homophobe, and when he found out that I was in Glee, he freaked, he told me that it was a gay club and that I was hanging out with all gay kids. Then you and Mercedes walked by and I told him to be quiet, because I didn't want you two to hear my stupid dad. I don't know why but I told him that you two were in Glee with me and he asked whether you were a boy or girl. That really pissed me off and that's what caused all the yelling that you heard. When we were driving home I questioned myself about why it bothered me so much my simple answer was that because you were my friend, but when I thought about it deeper when I got home, I thought it was more than that. I had to get away from that house, My Dad told My Mom that I was in Glee and now she's angry too. I stole the car, with this planned out, and drove to your house. I can't speak for myself now, meaning I can't tell you whether or not the kiss was real or not, but I do really like you Kurt, a lot. I know it's going to kill me to know that I hurt you, and you'll never know how sorry I am. All I ask is that you give me a little bit of peace over the weekend so I can figure out how I feel. I know it's a bit much to ask and if you don't want anything to do with me, just call my cell. I'm Sorry, Sam"

I immediately looked in Sam's bag and pulled out his phone. I sighed, and put it back in, so much for if I didn't want anything to do with him. I didn't feel like the note made up for the pain one hundred percent. I couldn't text Mercedes now that I felt like I had to, either to inform her or to vent, but it was 11 o'clock, she'd probably be asleep.

So I went through Sam's phone, he had given me permission to got through his backpack and it would make me feel better about any kind of 'revenge' that I would have to get on him for causing this pain.

I dug through his bag and pulled out his phone, I flipped it open. His main wallpaper was a picture of a dotted half note, almost personified to look like it was playing football. I had seen Finn drawing this picture not too long ago, he had been very proud of his artwork (though it was pretty crappy) and Sam had taken a picture. I went to his menu and from there, to his inbox. The last couple texts were from me, when we discussed his coming over. But the ones right before that were from Jenna his girlfriend, I went through them, it left out a lot of info since it was only her side of the conversation. I started at the bottom:

"Hey, Sammy 3"

"Still denying you're sexuality?"

"Cuz it's totally cool if you're gay. We were exactly compatible anyway."

"I barely like you."

"Yeah."

"I don't see any other option."

"You know I'm only kidding, if you're gay that's you're business"

"Nope"

"Yea, we're done"

"Good job on making me feel like a slut though, breaking up over a text"

"I'm fine with being friends"

"lol you could be my bgf"

"Best gay friend ;)"

"I know, ill stop."

"but you still don't know how you feel, right?"

"For some people, you have to experience it first"

"idk, kiss him or something."

"Kurt, duh."

"b/c hes the 1 who made u question ur sexuality in the 1st place"

"If u don't like it then u don't like it, if u do then ur gay"

The conversation ended their, I smiled, because I didn't know whether to like Jenna or not. On one hand, she was horribly rude to Sam about sexuality, but it seemed like Sam just blew it off as her teasing him. They seemed like they would easily be better friends than they were boyfriend/girlfriend.

A small voice in my mind told me that I had gone through enough of Sam's phone, and that I should just put it back, but I wanted to go through his pictures. I didn't know if it was surprising or not that he only had three pictures of Jenna. She was pretty enough, light brown hair, pulled back in the stereotypical cheerio ponytail in one picture where she was pretending to punch Karofsky in the face. (This picture made me like her a lot more) Her eyes were a vibrant blue, they were intense, she was definitely pretty. In the next picture her hair was down and her and Sam were playing with dog (Australian sheep dog). The picture was taken a couple of days ago when they were still dating, but they definitely didn't look very intimate. And in the last picture, her hair was up again but her ponytail was loose and she had bangs sticking out, casually in front of her face. She was in front of a computer, mimicking a weird face that they had found some famous singer making. It made me laugh only a little, but it hurt my throat to make anymore noise.

I closed the phone and stuffed it back into his backpack. I got up, walked over to the light switch and turned out the lights. I laid down and closed my eyes.

_**~SOOO ...**_

_**How'd you like it? I know i don't normally write notes like this, but I just wanted to ask you to leave a review! :D Hope you liked it, and please if you don't like something about it then just use constructive critisism if it's about Sam then plz keep it to yourself unless it's about something I could improve on or if it's good**__**. (I don't really care if you think he's a 'gary-sue')**_

_**Anysways chapter 9 will come soon, i'm in a glee mood as i explained so yeah with the new season and all by time i feel like i might not be in a glee mood the new episode will come on. Also I know you guys mean well, but I started this fanfic before they cast Chord and when only his first name was released, so I changed his last name to Evans as soon as I knew, and I'm too lazy to go back and change it form previous chapters also I know he's knew but i didn't want him to be so that part was just an ideal thing for me. But thanks for reading, i'll fix that in any other fic that i write about them after this one. **_


	9. Difficul Oh wait this is easy

~Sam~

I slept in the jeep last night, after I left Kurt's house, I had only driven five miles away from his house and I was close to my neighborhood. I didn't want to go home, I wanted to think and now I was outside in the freezing cold morning air. My back was bent in a strange angle, when I stretched it cracked at least ten times. I moaned and started the car.

I drove home, thinking that if it was early enough, my parents would be asleep, or if it was late enough they would have gone to work. I opened the door of the Jeep and walked out. As soon as my feet hit the ground the front door opened and my little sister ran out of the house, yelling "Sammy! I missed you last night! Where'd you go?" She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

I gently pushed her off as I said "I was at a friends house, calm down." Liz was only six, and she was very clingy. She hadn't gone through the child version of a rebellious stage, where they hate their siblings and only do something if their parents say that a monster will get them if they don't. "Is Mom or Dad home?"

She let go and said "They were angry last night and they both took off work." She smiled as if it was good news.

I sighed and walked up my porch steps. I slowly opened the front door, but sitting there at the kitchen table were My Mother and My Father. I tried to be quiet, but I failed as I started going up the steps. "Sam?" It was My Mom's voice. "Get in the kitchen now." She said, her voice was tight. I waited for a second, hoping she would think that she was just hearing things. Then My Dad spoke "Now, Sam." I slowly walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

I didn't make eye contact with either of them, I just stared up at the ceiling fan. "Where were you last night, Sam." My Mom asked.

I didn't answer.

"Answer your mother." My Dad forced between his clenched teeth. I knew that he was staring at me.

I made quick eye contact with her and said under my breath "I was at a friends house."

"And you slept their?" She asked, slowly. I shook my head, "Where'd you sleep?" she continued.

"I slept in the Jeep, on the side of the road." I said, looking down now. I attempted to make eye contact with My Dad but he wasn't looking at me, he was exchanging a confused look with My Mom.

My Dad spoke up "Who's house did you go over?" There was a forced softness to his tone.

"A friends house." I said again.

"Which friend?" My Mom asked.

I made eye contact with both of them and said "Kurt's." I was fairly sure that neither of them knew who Kurt was. They didn't exchange any looks, so I guesses that my assumptions were correct.

"Who's Kurt?" She asked, leaning a bit back as if she was more comfortable with the conversation.

I sighed and said "A guy from Glee Club." I didn't care what they thought, I was somehow going to win whatever kind of argument they through at me.

They exchanged the look, and My Mom leaned forward again, My Dad thought for a second and asked "Id Kurt, that kid who I saw in the parking lot." His tone was a little bit more harsh, his eyes were wider than before and I made direct eye contact with him.

"That's him." I stared at them both, challenging them to say something that I wouldn't answer. Neither of them spoke after a couple a second so I spoke up "Go ahead, tell me how Glee's a bad idea, tell me that I shouldn't be hanging out with fags, tell me how disappointed in me you are." I falsely urged.

The finished a quick look and looked back at me, My Dad spoke first "Why are you hanging out with kids like that?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Kids like what?" I asked, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Sam." He continued.

"Like what, Dad?" I challenged, taking a step forward.

"Sam-"

"Gay kids, homosexuals, fags? Why can't you say it, what wrong with saying gay?" My tone had risen by a lot.

"Yes, Sam. Gay kids, why are you hanging out with them?" He asked. He honestly asked that.

I stared at him and shook my head "I only know one gay guy, he's my friend Dad. He's no different than a normal person. There isn't anything wrong with him. No mutations, no freaky disease, he's a little stereotypical, but he's one of the best friends that I have." I said sternly.

"Gay people are not normal, they shouldn't be accepted." My Dad said, raising his voice.

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Well, what if I was gay?" I asked before thinking.

They exchanged another look and My Mother spoke up, "Are you gay, Sam?" She asked me as if she knew that if I said yes that I'd be wrong.

I sighed, I hadn't really even figured it out myself. I knew that I had wanted to kiss Kurt, and I did like it. I had never actually wanted to kiss a girl, "I might be." My voice was softer.

"Well, you're not, Sam so-" My Dad started.

"How the hell would you know what I am?" I yelled, offended. "How you know how I feel about things? Either of you? You don't even stop to think about what you would do if I _was_ gay? Is it that preposterous?" I yelled, rhetorically.

"You have a girlfriend, Sam. I know you're not gay." My Mom started, rolling her eyes as if I was joking.

"We broke up." I stated, they shared the same look that they'd been sharing. "Even if we hadn't, is it impossible for me to have mixed feelings?" I asked, rhetorically again.

"Sam, you're not gay." He stated, again, as if he knew.

I just shook my head and said "I'm glad that you're confident in my sexuality, Dad. I wish I was that sure, maybe then I wouldn't have kissed Kurt last night."

He laughed, he honestly laughed at me. "You didn't kiss him." he completely shook the comment off as an actual lie.

"Yes I did, Dad. I kissed him." I know that if he believed me that I had already freaked him out but I pushed my luck a bit and said "And I like it." I said it suggestively, just to freak him out.

His eyes got wide "No you didn't." I found his denial hilarious.

"Did you?" My Mom asked.

I raised my eyebrows "Did I kiss him?" I asked for clarification. She nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"So then, you _are _gay?" She asked, pushing the subject only a bit.

I thought for a second and nodded "Yeah, Mom, I'm gay." It felt good to say it out loud, like a huge burden off of my chest that had been there for longer than just a week or two.

My Dad stared at me, with the strongest look of disappointment on his face that I had ever seen anywhere, I expected him to yell, I expected him to throw a fit of rage, I expected all of these things and when he opened his mouth only two words came out, slowly and strong "Get out."

My Mom looked at him, surprised. I felt my jaw drop only a little, "Honey, no. He doesn't have to leave." She looked at me and shook her head "Sam, you don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

"Yes he does, I won't allow it in my house." He pushed out of his mouth. He locked eyes with me "I can't believe you. Pack your stuff and leave."

My Mom stood up, and yelled "You're not kicking our son out, where will he go?" She walked over to me and wrapped one arm around my torso, she was just about one and a half feet shorter than me. "We have to support him." I as still staring at him in shock and now she was suddenly on my side.

"I won't allow him to live here if he's gay." He spat. "It goes against nature."

I pulled away from My Mom "You don't have to kick me out, Dad. If you think like that you don't have to tell me twice." I walked away from the kitchen entry and went upstairs to pack everything. As soon as I was in my room I fell on my bed and just let myself cry.

After a while I looked around for my cell phone, I must've left it in the car. I took the home phone that I kept in my room and quietly snuck outside, it was easy because my parents were arguing. I got near the car and dialed my number, hoping I hadn't left it on silent and that I would find it. I didn't hear anything in the car then someone answered it.

"Sam, you left your phone in your bag." It was Kurt's voice. I froze, and my cheeks suddenly got warm. His voice was slow and he sounded unsure about if he should've been talking to me.

"Oh." I said.

We stayed quiet for awhile, about a minute. "So I'm guessing you needed your phone." Kurt said after the long silence.

"Yeah." I said. There was another silence. "Kurt, I'm sorry I was confused. I shouldn't have just left like that." I said quickly.

"If you still need time to think-" He started.

"No. I've thought about it. I… liked it, the kiss." I said, the warmth in my cheeks not leaving. I continued "I.. I like you Kurt." I said honestly.

There was another silence and he asked "You like me? Like how I like you?" He voice almost squeaked.

I smiled, hoping that somehow he would know "Yeah, like that. I really like you, Kurt."

AND end chapter 9:

So, how did you like this chapter? Please Review and Fave! This chapter is long, mostly because of the dialogue but still 1705 words that's pretty intense if I do say so myself.


	10. Asking

~Kurt~

I took a deep a breath and prepared myself to be bombarded by the stinging cold of slushy dripping down my face only to here the so familiar splash hit something near me but wasn't me. I opened my clenched eyes and saw Azimio and Karofsky walking away in disgust and saw that tall blonde haired boy standing in front of me, hands wiping off most of the slushy from his face.

He smiled, his mouth almost literally stretching from each side of his face due to the size of it. I knew that I was staring at him, and that my mouth was a gape. "Why would you do that? I've been slushied before, Sam I know how to handle it." I reached a hand up and wiped part of his cheek off. He smiled some more before I realized what I was doing, blushed then snatched my hand away.

"I have no problem going 'slushie-cide' for you, Kurt." He laughed, "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wash off in the bathroom. Care to join me?" I stared at him again, not meaning to make it seem like I didn't want to, I was just so startled. I didn't know where my relationship with him stood, he extended a sticky hand and said "I could use your help."

I went from staring at his face to staring at his hand, did he expect me to hold it? What was I supposed to do? I didn't know how to react so I made an excuse, "You're hand is all sticky." I said, recoiling my hand in fake disgust. "I can't get my hands stick-" he reached down and grabbed both of my hands, I let out a short high pitched yelp out of shock and before I knew it I was pulled into the closest boy's bathroom.

"Sam! Let go!" I laughed, he didn't. Instead he pulled me around the bathroom. It was extremely childish but that's what made it fun. I stumbled after a couple if steps on the slightly wet floor and fell toward him. His arms immediately shot out and grabbed me. We stood there for a couple of seconds until Sam busted out in laughter. I smiled and noticed that a lot of the slushie residue on Sam had gotten onto me as well.

"Okay. That's enough laughter, we need to wash off." Sam laughed.

"You're helpless." I laughed, letting go of his hands and turning on one of the faucets. (I admit this next sentence is just for my laziness) I grabbed the chair that I had secretly stole from the library so there would be one in this bathroom. "Sit down." I said, motioning from the chair.

"How does this-" He started

"Just sit down." I said with more force in my voice. He sat. He stared at me, confused. "Lean your head into the water." I said, pushing his head down.

"God, that's cold!" He shouted, lifting his head back up.

"Don't' be such a baby!" I said, rolling my eyes. He slowly lowered his head into the cold water. I my travel mug and cleaned it out so I could pour water into his blonde hair. I poured once and combed through his hair with my fingers, then repeated until his hair looked clean. I started massaging his scalp, hoping to get out any unseen slushie. "Slushie is never fun to find on the scalp. It hurts when it's all dried up." I said, thinking I needed a reason to be rubbing his scalp. I felt my cheeks warming up as he made eye contact with me.

"Thanks." He said as I let go of his head and let him lean back up. I grabbed a dry towel from inside of my backpack and soaked it in the water, squeezing it until it was damp. I handed it to him.

"Wipe your skin off with this." I said, avoiding eye contact. He grabbed the towel and our hands slightly touched.

After a long silent minute, while I was washing out my own hair and skin Sam opened his mouth "So, did I do something wrong… you know after that phone call?" I could hear how awkward he felt in the air.

I sighed and said "No, you didn't do anything. I just… I have no clue how to deal with having another guy like me." I smiled, "If anything I'm ecstatic about it. But-"

"Kurt, will you go out with me?" His voice was loud and sudden, he was right in front of me, holding both of my hands in his.

I felt my cheeks blush massively and looked up, so I could meet his eyes. "Excuse me?" I managed to forced out of my throat without choking on my words.

He smiled and repeated himself "Will you go out with me?" He stared me in the eye. I felt his grip on my hands tighten and saw the pink that should have been in his cheeks too appear. I smiled and said "That's a random question-"

"Yes or no, Kurt. I don't have all day. You know there is such a thing as class and we're already late to that thing." He said, the pink blush almost fading through what seemed like extreme confidence.

I hesitated but nodded and said "Yes." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead.

He stood back a little and said, "We can go as fast as you want, Kurt. I don't want anything forced." he said, rubbing my cheek with his hand. "now I have to get to class."

I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up, I was distracted by Glee… so yeah… um I don't know when the next one will be up but it'll probably be a shorter time period than this past one :D

Thanks for all the reviews

No I did not get the last name Hughes from Canada's minister of militia in WWI. Sorry.


End file.
